When the lights go out
by Nai Nushi
Summary: Myths and Legends, are they true? Are they lies? Our imagination? Well Our Imagination could get us into trouble...
1. The Ones Next Door

This is the first fan fiction… I have made so be nice to me, I don't mind constructive criticism, but flaming with just feed my fire… so beware! Ok here we go…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would have been called Gaara… so therefore I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Blood, Cursing, Violence. ((throughout the story.))

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one

The Ones next Door

The curtains in the Orange room swayed in the light autumn morning breeze. The Sunlight inched its way into the room of a snoring blond. The bedroom room was slightly messy, and held a sent of apples and cinnamon. The peaceful room was broken with the loud; obnoxious buzz of an alarm clock. The once sleeping blond shot up in bed and frowned. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he tilted his head to the side causing his golden locks to hide part of his face. He reached over to the small black alarm clock that sat alone on his nightstand and flipped the alarm off. He slowly stood up out of bed and swayed over to his closet and pulled out a horrendously orange jumpsuit and a pair of green boxers that he picked up off the floor. He walked over to the bathroom to get ready for his last day of the week end.

Moments later he stepped out of the shower his tan body dripping with warm water and his whisker scared cheeks flushed from the hot shower. He grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped it around his waist. The blond picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing slowly, using his left hand he wiped off the mirror from the clinging fog. He smiled brightly into the mirror and spit out the toothpaste into the sink and finished with a rinse and gargle. The boy ran out of the bathroom seconds later dry and fully clothed. He ran down the hall to the stairs as he almost fell down the staircase. He reached the bottom and turned quickly into the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being prepared, Minso Ramen.

"Naruto what did I tell you about running in the hall?" Iruka scolded as he sat the large bowl on the dining room table. The dark tanned man walked to the fridge and pulled out some milk checking the date on it. He had a scar crossing over his nose but a kind and gentle face.

"That depends at school or here?" Naruto asked laughing as he jumped over to the table. He smiled brightly at his adoptive father and teacher who was now giving him a small glare.

"

Naruto…" Iruka sighed as he poured said boy a glass of milk, "Don't run in the house… or at school." he stated as he closed the milk carton and placed it back in the fridge. Naruto nodded and begun digging in to the noodles in font of him. Iruka shook his head and sat down beside the boy with a coffee and frowned at him, "Naruto… chew. Please chew your food." He said sipping on his caffeine induced drink.

Naruto was about to retort but was interrupted with a loud noise coming from across the street.

"Holy Shit!" Someone yelled obviously a man. "Fuck it landed on my foot!" He yelled, at this point Naruto had walked out his front door to see what the commotion was. He smirked as he noticed and older boy about nineteen hopping on one foot cursing. He was wearing nothing but black and a weird hat that looked very much like cat ears. What was even weirder was the purple makeup on his face. Naruto snickered at the boy. Said boy kicked the large box on the ground beside him cursing an even longer string of colorful words.

"You klutz!" A blond haired girl yelled as she stormed out of the white house that was currently being moved into. She held her hair up in four ponytails and wore what could only be classified as slut worthy clothing. She strutted over to him and slapped him hard across the back of the head.

Naruto smirked as he ran over smiling waving his hand, "Hey Guys!" He said laughing, "Need some help!?" He yelled loudly until he tripped and hit the ground. He got up slowly to see the other two people look at him like he was an idiot. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled wider, "Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki!" He said holding out his hand. The two siblings looked at each other and then at Naruto.

"Subaku no Kankuro, and this is my older sister…" The brunet started.

"Temari, Subaku no Temari." She finished smugly. As she watched Kankuro shake Naruto's hand. She looked up to see an older Man with a pony tail and a scar walk over, waving. She pointed and smiled, "Your Old Man?"

Naruto cocked a brow and turned his head, "Hehe… Yea… that's him." He said as Iruka stopped in front of the three and smiled.

"Names Iruka… Sorry Naruto can get a little exited, and freak some people out." He said laughing Naruto instantly began yelling and swearing it wasn't true. He felt a short chill run up his spine and frowned, "What was that?" He asked no one in particular.

Temari just looked at Kankuro and frowned, "Well it was nice to meet you… and thanks for offering Naruto but we don't need any help." She said nodding.

Naruto looked up at Iruka who just put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Well if you need any help I live right across the street, ok?" He watched the blond haired girl nod and he turned away smirking. When Naruto made it across the street he felt a shiver run up his spine as if some one was staring at him, he curiously looked back to see the brother and sister picking up a large box, he smiled until he caught something on the second floor looking at him. He squinted his eyes and the blurred figure was cleared up as a person with blood red hair staring sadly out the window at him. Iruka Put his hand on Naruto's Shoulder and smiled, "What you looking at?" he asked.

Naruto gave a small start as he looked at Iruka and sighed, he looked back at the window and the red headed boy was gone. He frowned and mumbled a 'nothing' before heading back into the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short but bare with me please. Please Review, the more reviews the faster the story updates. It will Get better it's only begun people. Thanks.


	2. Detention with a Bathroom Break

Ok Chapter Two coming right up… Thanks to those who Reviewed! *gives cookies* enjoy the new even longer second chapter! Ok sorry but Gaara won't really be in this chapter… next chapter for sure ok… thanks again for reviewing!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

Detention with a Bathroom Break

The road speed by quickly with the sound of a car horn or two fading away. But of course Naruto couldn't hear the horns of other cars let alone the lecturing of his 'father'. His Ipod blaring and the bass thudding in his ears. If he had kept his mouth shut for a minute longer he would have gotten to school undetected by Iruka nut his big mouth ruined that for him, as he sung along with the music. "Naruto!" Iruka yelled pulling the headphones out of the blonds ears, "Listen to me!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed his head, "You were talking to me dad?" He asked in his best I'm to cute to yell at face. Iruka sighed and pulled into the large parking lot of Kohona High School. Iruka turned into the teachers parking lot and pulled into his spot next to a black Cobra. Naruto frowned at the car, "Shit…" He whispered.

Iruka looked at said car and frowned as well, "Shit is right…" He said as he stepped out of his Black Saturn Aura. "Damn that snake, I thought he was on vacation."

Naruto felt like he wanted to cry, he hated his Health Ed teacher, that guy gave him the creeps. "Great, now I have to deal with Teme and Mr. Orochimaru, today."

"I thought you and Sasuke made up?" Iruka asked frowning as he locked the doors and walked side and side with Naruto.

"We did, but… I told him off for snapping at Sakura again and we kind of got into another fight…" Naruto let out a soft nervous chuckle. Iruka sighed and walked off away from Naruto into the teachers lounge. He closed the door leaving a fuming blond behind, "You could have at least yelled at me!" He pouted and walked off to the Quad, the Quad is a the center of the school there's a large grassy hill with a bench and a picnic table was. Once he approached he instantly noticed the two easiest people to spot, first It was Bushy brows aka Rock Lee, he wore a Green, one piece, jumpsuit and his hair was in a bowl cut. The Next was for obvious reasons, Sakura she stood out for two reasons, one her pink hair is like a white guy at a hip hop convention, easy to spot, and two Naruto was looking for her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He yelled rushing over.

Sakura frowned as Naruto came close enough to hit and… !!!WHAM!!! She let him have it, right over the head, "Baka, your too loud!" she scolded. Naruto grabbed his head in pain and cried out.

"Sakura-Chan… Naruto-san was only expressing his joy of youth to day! Yosh!" Lee cheered as he struck the nice guy pose, making Sakura shiver in disgust.

Naruto looked up to see the others in the group as well. Sakura's long, blond haired 'best friend' Ino was flirting with no other then Sasuke Uchiha, the 'heart throb' of the school, and Naruto's best friend. Sasuke had turn his back on Ino and was in his normal 'piss off' mood. Naruto was about to go talk to him when He bumped into a certain shy girl. "Ugh…" Naruto ground as he fell down hard.

"N-n-naru-naruto-kun… I-I'm s-sorry…" Hinata blushed as she twiddled her fingers. Naruto looked up at the pale, lavender eyed girl and smiled.

"No problem Hinata, I wasn't paying attention… my bad." he said as he got up and started walking over to Sasuke when the school bell rang signaling that class would begin in two minuets. He rubbed the back of his head before rushing off to his first period.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"FOR THE LAST TIME UZAMAKI WAKE UP!!!"

Naruto woke up with a start and looked around the class who where all laughing and poking fun at him. He glanced up only to be met with the fierce eyes of his first period English Teacher, Jiraiya. The blond student smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb, "I wasn't sleeping, I was… uh… thinking real hard, yea! That's it! I was Thinking!" Jiraiya smacked his head in annoyance.

"You can think real hard on the five page essay on Myths and Legends, due tomorrow…" Jiraiya said walking back to the white board.

"Oh Man! What the hell! Why?!" Naruto shouted, as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"Would you like to do a five page essay on why you shouldn't sleep in class instead?" The White haired pervert of a teacher asked laughing. Naruto frowned as It shut up and sat down trying to listen to the rest of the lecture that Jiraiya was presenting, yet thoughts of his new neighbors and that boy in the window kept drilling into his mind.

"Why did he seem so… depressed?" Naruto mumbled to himself. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him he doesn't even know the kid, but yet he couldn't stop thinking about the red haired teen. Naruto smiled when the bell sounded releasing the kids from their first period classes.

Naruto picked up his orange messenger bag, and headed out the door, he was half way to his class when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and the loud call of a certain brown haired canine obsessed boy, Kiba, "Naruto! Hey how's it going!?"

Naruto spun around and smiled, "Kiba… It's great to see you! You haven't been to school in like a week! What happened?"

Kiba chuckled, "Right to the point, huh? Well I was sick…" Kiba said with a light chuckle. Naruto was about to say something when he herd a soft barking coming from what seemed to be Kiba's jacket. Naruto gave a look of confusion and then it turned into one of amusement.

"You didn't?" Naruto laughed as another bark came and the bump that looked like it would have been Kiba's stomach began to move. "Oh my god it's kicking!" Naruto joked.

Kiba frowned, "Shhhh!!! Shut up will you!" He barked. Naruto smile widened as he poked the large wiggling bump. "Akumaru wouldn't stop bugging me, so I brought him…" Akumaru leapt upward in the jacket to his head popped out of the collar he gave a small bark. Naruto smiled and pet the little white dog's head.

"Kiba you know you might get in big trouble if you and Akumaru are…" Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a pail white hand that came and rested on Kiba's shoulder.

"Caught!" Was the word that echoed through the hall. A tall pale white man with long jet black hair, was the one who spoke said word.

Kiba paled, Naruto frowned, "Mr. Orochimaru!" Naruto said shocked. The snakelike man ignored the hyper active blond and smiled at Kiba.

"Looks to me that, Kiba here, will be joining me and Sasuke in detention after school today. As will you Naruto… Kiba if you will come with me." Orochimaru said evilly. Kiba frowned and started walking to the office with Orochimaru.

"What the Fuck did I do!?!" Naruto yelled angrily, he frowned as he staked off to his second period.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto looked up from his spot in the back of his health class, to gaze at the time, "Two, nineteen... Almost time to get out…" He mumbled. The classroom was silent for a fleeting moment when the bell rang. Naruto shot up from his desk to the door when the snake caught him…

"Naruto… I believe I gave you detention, did I not?" The health teacher hissed out, with one of his sickeningly twisted smiles. Naruto frowned as he sat down in his seat again. Orochimaru laughed as he sat down at his desk waiting. It wasn't long till three recognizable faces entered the class: first came in the king of hard asses and the prince of emoness himself Sasuke, and he walked pristine, though Naruto knew he was anything but immaculate, tainted, tainted from his snake of a health teacher. Sasuke's cold onyx eyes never even glanced in Naruto's direction.

Naruto watched the Royal Sore Ass, as he walked over and sat next to Orochimaru, smirking. That disgusted Naruto beyond all means. Thank what ever deity existed for his attention to be taken by number two on the familiar faces list, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genus. Nara didn't even acknowledge Naruto's presence in fact he sat on Naruto's left and fell asleep. Naruto sighed at this as he picked up his pencil and began chewing on the eraser like a mad dog. He glanced at Shikamaru he had his black hair up in his usual ponytail.

"I'M HERE!!!" Was the chime of number three, Kiba. He began walking over to Naruto but was interrupted by the Snake.

"Kiba… My boy…" The serpent began, "I have a different type of detention for you today…" He pulled out a large cardboard box of what looked like a chalk induced erasers from beneath his desk, "Go beet the living hell out of these erasers… outside." Naruto watched as Kiba's shoulders fell and he walked outside with said box of dusty chalk erasers, mumbling something about snakes, erasers, shoving, and asses.

Naruto sat there for what seemed like hours, yet the clock said five minutes. Naruto rose his hand and sighed, he had to get out of here, as soon as possible. He watched Orochimaru look up and smile, "Yes, my boy?" He hissed out.

Naruto couldn't stand that voice let alone the person, "Orochimaru-sama…" Naruto paused, god he couldn't believe he just put Sama at the end of the snakes name, "I need to use the bathroom." Naruto sighed out. Orochimaru looked at him and then at the door and shrugged.

"Just go…" the pale man said frowning. Naruto smiled and ran out of the classroom waving to Kiba who was smacking the erasers together violently.

"Naruto! Ditching detention, when the snake's there… you got balls!" Kiba cheered.

Naruto laughed, "Just going to the bathroom, believe it…!"

Kiba sighed, "Whatever you say man… whatever you say." Kiba went right back to smacking the erasers clean of chalk.

Naruto ran about halfway down the hall before slowing to a walk no need to rush right? He tossed his hands behind his head, and laughed, "Damn! It feels great to be out of that shit hole." He cheered as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked over to the many urinals and unzipped his pants. Naruto sighed with relief, until he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and his eyes grew wide, he didn't hear the bathroom door open or any of the toilet stall doors open either, but their he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, just staring at him. Naruto finished and zipped up his pants.

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the red haired boy who stared sadly at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, sorry its still rather short, my brain isn't working right now… lol. It's longer then the last chapter though! It's 797 words longer. So I promise the chapters will get longer and will get more interesting. Review for me please thanks! The more review the faster I update.


	3. Gaara?

Hi Peoples!!! I wish more people would review my charts tell me I get allot of hits on my story and allot of visitors too! Is it that hard to go down press review and type out a review, come on even a flame would do! But please review! It hurts that I don't get reviews… oh, and thanks to those who did review!

Krimson-Kaleidascope,

Shiro-Chan24,

Naru-Taichou,

Ryuu97...

….Thanks again!

Kiba over the phone: _Italics_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

Gaara

He didn't even know the kid yet, it felt extremely awkward around the redheaded boy, maybe it was that they were in the bathroom, Naruto didn't know. Naruto hadn't even spoken up, and yet it was like he had put his foot in his mouth with out even saying anything, was that even possible? Well it didn't matter anymore because the redheaded boy had spoken up first. "Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know his name? "Um… yeah… that's me." Naruto stated slowly. "But um… how do you know it?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head as he examined the boy in front of him. The redhead had the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen, bright but they held that look of pain and sadness hidden within. The eyes were surrounded by what looked like eyeliner, but when he looked closely enough he could tell they were light bruises.

"My brother," was all the boy had muttered.

Naruto noticed something on the boys forehead just over the left eye, he couldn't see it well because of the boys red hair blocking it from view but it looked like a red tattoo of some kind. Naruto blinked but nodded, made cense, if he saw him in the house the two older teens were moving into, it only made cense that this boy would know. That's another thing Naruto didn't even know his name. "Soooo… what's your name?" Naruto asked with his signature smile.

The red haired boy was silent for what seemed about a minute or two before he actually responded to the blond teen, "Gaara." was the soft murmur that escaped the lips of the younger boy. Naruto looked at the boy for a moment and his smile widened.

Naruto gave a short chuckle, "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Garra looked up and gave a short glare.

"Hn." was the quiet reply.

Naruto was about to ask another question but felt his cell phone vibrate, "Uhhh… hold on Gaara." He said as he reached in his pocket and answered his cell phone. "Hello?" Naruto spoke into the phone.

"_Naruto…?" _Came the voice over the phone.

"Yea? Kiba is that you?" Naruto asked leaning on the bathroom wall.

"_Naruto! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING IN THE BATHROOM BUT GET OUT NOW!!!" _Kiba yelled, making Naruto hold the phone away from his ear.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked holding the phone away from his ear just in case.

"_Orochimaru!" _Kiba screamed, Naruto felt all the color leave his face, when he herd the snake's name.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled rushing for the restroom door. Naruto reached out for the door but just before he could even grab it, said door swung open reveling his pale white, long black haired, snake of a heath teacher.

"Uzamaki… why am I not surprised? Using your cell-phone and at the same time trying to cut detention." Orochimaru hissed out happily laughing, as the mans pale white hand reached out and snatched Naruto's cell-phone away.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Naruto bellowed; in shock.

"You can get it back when Iruka come's by my room tomorrow to talk this over." The man laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, "Detentions over…" He said a he walked to his classroom nose in the air.

Naruto sighed as he slid down against the bathroom wall till he sat on the blue tile flooring, "I can't believe this!" He yelled slamming his fist against said blue tiling. "Life isn't fare is it G…" Naruto paused looking up to see that the restroom was absent one redhead. "Man what up with that kid? I didn't even here him leave…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto didn't know what was worse, getting yelled at for getting detention, or getting praised for ditching it, but currently he was getting both. "Do you know what it makes me look like when you get detention Naruto. Do you know what the teachers are going to be talking about, You!" Iruka said gripping the cars steering wheel tighter. "But I have to give you this… bravo! I would never have gotten the guts to ditch that snakes detention… so how about we go to get Ramen?" Iruka smiled brightly.

_Naruto was watching the road wiz by; sadly. He perked up instantly at the sound of his favorite food, "REALLY!?" Naruto asked/yelled. He looked at his father who cringed at the loudness of Naruto's booming voice. _

"_Yeah…" Iruka said assuring the whisker scared teen._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Naruto sighed happily as he patted his stomach. He tilted his head slightly and out in the corner of his eye he noticed yet again a redheaded boy looking through the window of his favorite diner. "Gaara…" Naruto whispered, "GAARA!!!" Naruto yelled jumping from his seat and out the door. Once he got outside he noticed said read head walking away from the diner. It was already getting dark outside and cold yet Naruto pressed onward, "GAARA!!! HOLD ON!!!" He bellowed_

_No response._

"_Gaara!"_

_No response._

"_Gaara!" Naruto called again running after the boy. Then the redhead turned a corner into a dark alley. "Oh come on!" Naruto yelled turning the corner, to find nothing, no one. "Huh…?"_

"_Naruto! Don't leave like that!" Iruka yelled running up to him, "What are you doing?" He asked standing next to Naruto with a small frown._

"_I thought I saw someone I knew…" He said blinking a few times before smiling and facing Iruka, "Never mind! Lets go!" Naruto said with a slight ring in his voice. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_I feel really bad. I'm sorry guys! I'm on one of those writer blocks that just don't want to move. I've kept you guys waiting and this is all I got. I'm sorry! _

_*Cries*_

_I will try to update ASAP ok… but this evil writers block! UGH!_


End file.
